The Adventures of Faith and Dawn
by BrokenShardss
Summary: Faith and Dawn take the Impala for an adventure, and get into a bit of trouble.


Faith waited until the breathing coming from the man beside her had slowed to a sleeping state before letting out a sigh of relief. She mouthed a silent, "Finally." Carefully, she reached over his still form to get the desired object off the bedside table. The cool feel of metal had barely brushed against her fingers before two strong arms tugged her down to collide with a bare chest.

"Mmm." Dean murmured contentedly into her hair. "Where're ya going?"

"Um, I…" Inwardly, she hoped he was too out of it to notice her crappy lying. "I gotta pee, babe."

He let out a groan and released her from her prison. Without opening his eyes, he mumbled tiredly, "Don't fall in."

Faith smiled as he smacked his lips and rolled over to hug the pillow in place of her. She slid out of the covers and carefully tiptoed around the bed until she could easily reach the table. She grabbed Dean's beloved car keys, clenching them tightly so they wouldn't jingle. Scanning the dark room, she located her next target, with yet another obstacle in the way. What was it with the Winchester boys always taking the outside of the bed?

Faith bent as far as she could over Sam's gigantic form and tugged on the much smaller body beside him. "Dawn!" She was never good at whispering, and it comes out as more of a hiss. "Get up."

Dawn just buried herself deeper into the covers and moved further away from Faith's reach.

Faith leaned over a tiny bit more, desperately hoping that she wouldn't trip and land on top of Sam. That would just be nice and awkward. She grabbed a hold of Dawn's tank top and yanked sharply. "Come on twerp, wake up."

Dawn's eyes fluttered open and she slowly remembered why Faith was attacking her in the middle of the night. "Faith, I don't wanna."

"It'll be fun, now get up!" Again, she tried her best to whisper, but she was getting aggravated.

"Fine." Dawn pulled off the sheets and scooted off the end of the bed. "But when he decides to kill us, I'm telling him it was all your idea."

"Good luck with that, since I'm the one who has sex with him an' all." She shot Dawn a toothy grin before swinging a bag over her shoulder. "Let's get going."

Dawn chanced a look at Dean before darting out the door. "I have a bad feeling about this."

---

Faith yelled excitedly out into the night air as it came billowing through the car windows. She turned back to Dawn with a grin on her face. "Hey, put on some tunes."

Dawn glanced down at the collection of Metallica tapes and gulped. "Faith, are you sure we should've left the guys behind?"

"Lighten up, little D. We've been over this, 'member? It's a new club, and I need to blow off some steam. The boys would just be all jealous and protective and ruin our fun."

"But I like when Sam gets protective. It's so cute." Dawn started to smile at the thought of Sam's 'jealous' face.

Faith scoffed. "You would." She pulled down the mirror and started to dig in her bag for her mascara. "Look, it's not like we're cheating on them. We dance with some guys, get 'em all riled up, then go home and have sex with our loyal little hunters."

Dawn laughed at how Faith's plan sounded out loud. "You mean you and Dean will have sex, and Sam and I will have to camp out somewhere else for the night."

"Yeah, I still don't get what you two are waiting for. You're missing out on the most fun part of a Winchester." She winked knowingly at Dawn before finally retrieving her make-up.

"Ew, Faith." Dawn pulled out her iPod and a car adaptor from her bag. "You think Dean would know if I played Britney Spears in his car?"

Faith paused from putting on her mascara to glare in Dawn's direction. "Hell yes. And if he didn't kill you, then I would."

"Coming from the girl who stole his car."

"For a good cause! And I wouldn't subject any car to Britney." Faith mock shuddered at the thought.

Dawn cracked up. "Oh god, you're turning into him. What was it you told him… oh yeah, if he kept treating his car like a person, he could go have sex with it instead of you."

"Shut up." She shoved the mascara back into the bag and pulled out her lipstick. Briefly taking her eyes off the road, she applied the lipstick and pressed her lips together.

"Make sure you don't put on anything with glitter. Dean probably scours the driver's seat with—"

Faith cut her off, "If you're about to name some weird-ass C.S.I. device, I don't wanna hear it."

Dawn pouted at Faith's harsh statement. "Oh come on, Faith, I know you watch it too."

Faith laughed at Dawn's pout. "Yeah, okay. But that's only 'cause that Nick guy is smoking—oh, shit!" A deer darted out into the road, freezing at the sight of the headlights. Faith swerved sharply to avoid the animal, causing the car to veer off the road… and straight into a tree.

Dawn let out a loud shriek up until impact, when the whiplash caused her head to hit the side window.

Faith slid forward in the seat and her head crashed into the steering wheel before the delayed airbag was released. Once the initial shock wore off, she groaned in frustration. "Dawnie? You okay?"

A low cough and similar groan could be heard in response. "Peachy." She rubbed the lump on the side of her head and whined at the thought of the huge bruise that would be there tomorrow. "You'd think with as much as Dean loves this car, he'd have a freaking passenger airbag."

Faith let out a laugh that sounded more like a cough at Dawn's distress. "Yeah, or you know, airbags that actually—" She stopped short as she looked up through the cracked windshield. "Oh, this is…"

Dawn watched as smoke came rising out of the front of the car and finished the sentence. "So not good."

Faith nodded. "What you said. Only with more cuss words."

"Dean's gonna murder us."

"Yep." Faith took in a deep breath. "Okay, its okay, we'll just think up something to tell them."

Dawn gave her a 'you've gotta be kidding' look.

She glanced at the clock in the dash, which thankfully was still working. "It's not too late. We can just walk back to the motel, leave the car here, and tell the guys that someone stole it."

Dawn looked unimpressed. "What about our bruises?"

"Late night demon hunting."

"And what if someone actually does steal the car while we're gone?"

"Then our story will be even more believable?" Faith attempted to laugh, but knew that it was a bad idea. "Fine, you come up with something then, genius."

Dawn chewed on her lip in thought for a moment. "How 'bout the truth."

"Oh great idea. I think you're choosing to forget that the guy I sleep with will be much angrier than your guy."

"Nope, but I also didn't forget that I was planning to blame all this on you." Dawn smiled in triumph.

"I really hate you sometimes, D." Faith shook her head and managed to put the car in reverse.

"What was that? All I can hear is Dean's uncontrollable rage."

"Ha, so hilarious." Faith grumbled as she got the car back on the road and headed for the motel.

---

As Faith pulled into the parking lot, she desperately hoped that Dean was still sleeping. She cringed as unfortunately, the headlights cast the shadows of two menacing figures onto the wall in front of their room. "Damn it."

Before the car was even stopped, Dawn had already jumped out and was rushing towards Sam. To Faith's dismay, Sam just opened his arms and let Dawn bury her face into his chest.

Through the broken glass windows Faith could hear Sam mumble how worried he was and how happy he was that Dawn was alright. Somehow she knew her welcome would be a little different. She slowly stepped out of the car with a look of shame on her face.

Dawn had an apologetic look on her face as she gazed in Faith's direction, but she was too busy being checked over by Sam.

Sam kept brushing his fingers over Dawn's hair lovingly, gently feeling for bumps and bruises. Faith suddenly found herself wondering what her 'jealous' face looked like.

Faith made her way up to Dean and tried to think of what to say. "Dean, I…"

"You took my car!"

"Yeah."

He was seething at this point, having waited for Faith's return from the bathroom for a little over an hour now. "You lied to me, and then you stole my damn car!"

"Borrowed."

Dean narrowed his eyes at her. "And then you crash it!"

"Yeah. That was the deer's fault." She halfway smirked at him.

"I just can't believe that you would do something like this!" He shook his head in disappointment.

Faith let out an aggravated sigh. "I'll pay for your stupid car, don't worry."

He let out a ragged breath, clearly shaken up by the situation. "Faith, I don't care about the car!"

A chorus of, "What!?" came from both Dawn and Faith.

Dean noticed the dried blood on Faith's forehead and gently touched his fingers to the cut. "You could've gotten hurt."

Faith looked at him quizzically. "You're shittin' me."

"No, I'm not." He ground his teeth together and seemed to struggle with his next sentence. "You're more important than any car."

Faith's eyes lit up and she laughed loudly. "And here I was thinking I was gonna be the one making love to this car for the next couple months."

Dean grimaced. "We'll get to that later."

With a grin, Faith jumped up and caught his bottom lip between her teeth. She nipped at it gently before breaking away to look at him. "Well come on then, I got steam that needs blowing off." She grabbed him by the hand and beamed at Dawn before dragging Dean into their room.

Dawn looked at Sam in shock. "Did the earth rotate backwards since we've been gone?"

Sam laughed. "Oh no. Before you got here, I explained to Dean that if he wanted to keep his parts, he should probably avoid freaking about his car until the morning."

Dawn giggled at her boyfriend's cleverness. "So, we're not off the hook, then?"

"Not even close."

Dawn glanced back at the Impala before grinning at Sam. "Well… I have the rest of the night to live, and we can't exactly go to sleep yet."

Sam smiled back at her. "What did you have in mind?"

"There's this club we can go to, it's not too far…"

Sam thought about it before reluctantly agreeing. "Okay, but no other boys!" Sam opened the car door for Dawn and then slid inside himself.

"Whatever you say, baby." She smirked in a way that reminded Sam way too much of Faith.

He groaned quietly. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Dawn's laughter echoed through the streets as she sped off down the road.


End file.
